Neon Genesis Devilman
by jboy44
Summary: After the battle against the 5th angel Misato decide to take Shinji out to a club to celebrate to bad it end with everyone but her turning into a demon, and Shinji being reborn as the half demon warrior from hell Devilman! Now Watch is Devilman Takes his revenge against the evil of Nerv, with Misato by his side. Look out Tokyo-three here comes the Devilman! one Shot!
In the middle of a Tokyo three club Misato was watching Shinji sadly sit in the corner drunks.

Misato's point of view.

I sighed. Shinji all ways looked so sad. So after the fight angel happened I took him out to try and Cheer him up.

But my plan backfired big time when I showed the people there Nerv Idea card, the guy running the club comment that his pilot status made him legally treated like an adult so he could help himself to the alcohol.

I looked down as I said, "so then the sad scared mentally troubled thanks to his parental abandonment at a young age falling the death of his mother Teenager started to drink his problems away like a middle aged man."

I saw Shinji hiccup while he was drunk in the corner his head spinning.

I then walked to the bar to get myself a drink but I stopped when I heard a scream and turned to see something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Which will possible not be much longer"

Point of view change to third.

Misato jumped back as a man screamed a mutated into a monster with a large scaly body no head and now neck just a face on its chest! It had three left arms and one right. It's chest face had three eyes and two mouths. Instead of legs it had a snake tail.

Everyone was screaming as more people turned into monsters.

The face on chest demon looked at Misato with its three blood red eyes, "What's wrong lady never seen a demon before? You think in a city full of angels trying to kill your asses daily Demon's won't be that big of a shock!"

Misato fell down and scooted back, "What the hell now!"

Another demon who looked like a skeleton with an eye ball for a head, the eyeball had a horrifying mouth that opened when it spoke, "You humans gathering in mass groups to drink away your problems. Massive amounts of humans with no reason, the perfect please for Demons to steal ourselves some new bodies to kill with!"

Misato screamed as her eyes widen in shock and the color left her body around her humans who didn't change were being slaughtered by the monsters.

One was about to kill her when a devilish scream made all the demon's freeze and turn.

To Shinji who was on the ground scream demonically in pain as his shirt ripped apart as two massive blood red batwings popped out of the skin on his back.

Misato was crying as she said, "Not Shinji! Anyone but Shinji!"

The face on chest demon then said, "Shinji! The great slayer of angels! Got dam it Amon knows how to pick a new body!"

Shinji's point of view.

I was crying I lost my friend he died by my hands thanks to the dummy plug. Now I'm losing myself! This thing trying to take me over trying to remove my soul and replace it! This Amon! He's destroying me!

My memories are fading! I'm losing myself! I can't even remember my name at this point! The only things I know are Misato only human to act like they gave a shit about me! Purple monster who makes me kill and Father evil!

I think screamed as my Skin became a pale bluish purple! When I looked at it I remember the monster! Eva-unite 01! I remember its name! I'm it's pilot SHINJI IKARI! KILLER OF ANGELS!

I killed angel! Surely I can beat a demon! I then let out an inhuman roar as My body grow taller so I was a head taller than Misato! My cloths ripped as my lower body became covered in black hair as my toe nails became talons and a grow a heel talon!

On my chest two blood lines appeared leading from my wings to my abs!

I then screamed as spikes from on my fore arms, as they two were covered in hair and my tails became large claws.

I need to stay me! I am Shinji! Not Amon! I am Shinji! I have to stay! That is when I heard it Misato's scream of panic and tears in her eye! A new thought then entered my mind as I let out a demonic scream.

The new thought is. I Am DEVILMAN!"

Point of view change to third

Shinji screamed as his eyes became pure green like the his eva's. his hair merged with his ears as they took on bat wing shapes becoming a demonic head crest. Horns grew form his forehead black ones. Around his eyes blood red markings appeared tracing the lines of his eyes before sharp liens formed at the corners of his eye going to his checks.

The new monster's mouth then opened inhumanly wide to reveal Fangs sharp fangs. As the change was finished by a fur covered lizard tail growing from his tail bone.

The new monster then saw Misato and walked to her Making the girl tremble more than before.

Misato closed her eyes and cried as she covered herself, "Not you too Shinji! The only good guy I never meet killed by a demon who now dares to wear his skin! This is not How I thought my life would end! But at least it's by Shinji's hands!"

The face on chest demon then moved over to what he thought was amon and said, "I see you want to be this one's killer Go right ahead Amon!"

Misato then looked on in Shock in horror at what happened next! This so called Amon grabbed the space between the demon's upper mouth's button lip and the lower mouths upper lift and ripped it off making one large gapping whole in the torso!

"Amon" then grabbed and held the new mouth open as he breathed fire into it laughing as the face on chest demon was burned to death from the inside out!

Misato's eyes widen as the monster burned to nothing but Bones in moments human bones! As the demon in Shinji's Skin laughed insanely.

The eye head demon backed away, "Amon have you lost your dam mind!"

The new devil grabbed the thing by its eye ball like head. "Amon is eating Shit in hell! I am Devilman!' In moments the self-proclaimed Devilman ripped the eye off and crushed it in his hand and laughed!

The other demons were scared and screaming.

A demon with one eye in a blue helmet, with another eye on his chest. "The angel slayer as over powered Amon's will and taken him over! It's a devilman! Quickly kill it now! Its death is the only way to free Amon!"

Two more body horrors rushed Devilman from the right and the left only for Devilman to morph his arm spikes into organic blades which he used to quickly bisect the two demons making their upper bodies fall off the lower and blood to gush everywhere covering the Devilman in demonic blood.

Misato was shaking as some of the blood got on her, "No no! there is no way that monster among monsters is My Shinji! He's taking too much joy from killing!"

A demon whose body looked like bone armor with a skull face that had six spikes on his head then rushed acting like it was going to head but him from behind only for the spikes on its head to Shoot out! But the spikes weren't Aiming for Devilman no they were aiming for the last human in the building Misato.

Devilman moved into the way the spikes all going through his stomach and their points sticking out of his back so the blood covered points were looking Misato straight in the face!

Misato was shaking as devilman screamed in pain and looked at her his face showed concern something no monster could show. Tears fell from her face. "Shinji you are in devilman!"

In moment a moment Devilman ripped out all Six spikes as his gut began to heal he throw them impaling six demons in the head while his tail reached into the chest of the skull faced armored demon and ripped out it's inhuman looking beating heart making the thing drop dead.

Devilman laugh insanely as his tail crushed the heart covering his tail in blood.

A large demonic female then charged, she has a crab body from the waist down, she had a human face with a demonic face on her chest and large crab claws for hands!

The claws were sharp like blades on the inside and large the claw was about to snap shout around devilman's waist about to slash him in half only for the devil to hold them open his hands being cut by the blade drawing his blood.

Devilman laugh insanely as he looked to the demoness and breath fire pointblank in her human head making her back away and scream.

But devilman didn't let go of her claw ripping it off. Devilman laugh as blood gushed from the demoness as he held the claw like a club and smashed the demoness burning head and torso to smash the demoness human like parts into bloody goo killing it only leaving the crab parts behind.

Devilman roared as he spread his wings standing in front of Misato to try and keep her out of the demon's attack range like he was Misato's guardian monster!

The demons then tried to charge him in a group only for Devilman to breath fire like never before burning the demons to ash making them die painfully screaming.

Before long the only demon left was the one eye on the head and one eye in the chest demon, and Devilman walked to the scared demon slowly laughing.

The demon backed away till he was pinned to the wall, "please angel slayer let me live! I can tell you the truth behind Nerv! Lord Santa's sister Lilith is being held captive in there base! Forcing the Angels to come one by one to try and save there sister! So Nerv can kill them to make themselves out to be heroes. But in truth they are gathering samples of all the angels so they can merge them first angel Adam and the second angel Lilith into one to transform your father, who plans on merging with the angel when it arrives in a few works, in to a new god who will absorb all the human's soul bring about the end of the world so your father's soul may be reunited with your mother's soul which is held captive in Eva-01! Your mother's soul powers the purple beast! The berserk mode is simple your mother taken over to keep you safe! The whole plan is called human instrumentality!"

Devilman froze clearly shocked.

Misato was shaking she overheard that name from Ritsuko while she talked to Gendo! "so that's what it is! Shinji you were right your father is evil and he has the whole world fooled into thinking him the hero so he can kill them! You were right Nerv is evil! I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I was such a fool blinded by my own want of revenge I couldn't stop and Think! Please Shinji or what never is left of you in there please forgive me!?"

Misato then broke down in tears as Devilman grabbed the demon by the neck, and devilman spoke. "Misato you cut your strings all is now forgiven!" His speak sound forced and it Made Misato look up and cry out "Shinji!"

Devilman then put his hands in to the demon's mouth and in moments ripped the demons head off from the jaw up making blood gush everywhere as the demon feel down dead.

Devilman looked to the tear filled eyes of Misato then at himself he was covered in blood, all the demons slaughtered by his own hands. All fueled by the Rage Shinji kept locked inside. May be the berserk wasn't His mother trying to protect him, may be it was always Shinji himself.

Devilman spread his wings and flow up to the upper leaves of the club as he said. "I must now leave!" he flew higher punching through the club's roof and he flow out into the night sky.

Misato stood up surrounded by blood guts, ash, and corpse of monsters that were slowly morphing back to human shape. She covered her face and cried. "Even as a monster Shinji you're still the best guy I've ever meet."

Later on in Nerv.

Gendo was about to contact Seele when he smelled smoke and left to see the base on fire corpse of everyone one staff who knew about the project laying everywhere.

Gendo was stunned when he heard his son's voice, "well now welcome to the last father son moment of your life!"

Gendo then turned and gasped there was Shinji normal sized, his skin bluish purple his eyes green and glowing. His lower body covered in hair with a fur covered lizard tail and talons on his feet on his back where massive blood red wings and horns on his head.

In Shinji's Right clawed hand was Ristuko's corpse his claws digging into her neck making it gush with blood. "As I know you don't care I'll fill you in on the gap. I'm half demon now! Thanks to my pure heart being too much for the demon Amon who tried to steal my body to handle. In a sick way I have to thank you! If you didn't make me into such a pure hearted spineless weakling my soul would have been eaten and my body would be Amon's corpse puppet!"

Gendo adjusted his glasses showing fear as he said the only thing he could think of, "this is not in the scenario!"

Shinji then throw Ristuko's corpse away making it fall into the LCL pool the evas' stood in as he said. "and I thought I could finally get you to open up. Now Gendo. I had Ritsuko email the plans for human instrumentality the UN along with the files on Seele the angels and Lilith. I said if she did it I would let her live as you can see I lied!"

Gendo then backed away, "then it's over! For both of us! You will be hunted for being my son!"

Shinji laughed, "way ahead of you I also had your bottle blonde bitch made a new identity for me I am now Akira Fudo! Now Gendo I find it funny. I'm merged with a demon; you planned to merged with an angel. We're both had the same train of thought when it came to becoming inhuman monsters. We both made plans to get what we want that involve mass murder. It pains me to say it but We're not that different."

Gendo Smirked. "I see your point. You truly are my child! You've counter my plans that took me years to create in just a few short moments. While we are both monsters you are the bigger one! I'm truly proud of you for once Shinji!"

Shinji then completely morphed back into devilman and said. "why thank you old man!" in the next moment devilman's clawed hands crushed Adam as he ripped out Gendo's throat with his fang filled mouth.

Devilman then walked over to a steel wall and with the use of his claws carved into it "Devilman!"

Later on that night in Misato's apartment.

Misato was crying as she watched the news about nerve's true color reveal and all involved into plan for global genocide were found dead killed by an unknown animal with claws. And the words "Devilman man" carved all over the base.

Misato whipped her tears. "Well Shinji you became a monster just like your old man, and you saved the world he destroyed Lilith. Without it no Instrumentality. But at what cost ?"

She then heard Shinji's voice say "only half my humanity."

She then turned to see Shinji sitting on the window still in his half transformed state with no wings.

Misato cried and hugged the half demon. "SHINJI!" she held the half demon teenager who looked more monster then man tightly not afraid of him despite seeing clearly the carnage he was able to rip. "Shinji please don't leave me!"

Shinji got out of Misato's arm and asked her "Why? I mean I've lost so much to his world even before I became devilman. Thanks to nerv I was always heading for hell. Thanks to Gendo I lost my childhood, and my mother. Now I'm not even human why should I stay? I got a new identity I can start a new, and farther more I killed all those people who were despite their crime of planning humanities genocide were human!"

Shinji then bared his fangs as his eyes glow, "I'm a monster Misato pure and simple like my father!"

Misato cried and said. "You're not a monster! you're not like your dad! Your dad wanted to kill humanity! You've killed to protect! You protect me in the club and now you've protected the wall." She then held on to one of shinji's clawed hands with both of her as she cried, "and everyone keeps betraying me Kaji Ritsuko, Nerv, but you, you always stand by me you always come back you always fight to keep me safe. A Monster wouldn't do all that. Sure you're not human, but your father a human is more of a monster then you will never be! Please don't leave me Shinji."

Shinji looked her in the eye and began to cry a he said. "It's Akira Fudo now Misato!"

Misato then held on to him, "I don't care what you call yourself just don't leave me!" what happened next would shock her half demon as Misato pressed her lips to his.

Shinji's eyes widen and he finally changed back to human form and found himself pinned by Misato.

At that point Pen-pen walked in and faint from shock.

The next morning.

Misato was dumping all her beers down the sink's drain. "sorry old friend but drinking you makes my body available for a demon to try and move in. so goodbye forever! I'll miss you!" she then whipped her eye.

Then Shinji or as he was now known Akira Fudo walked in. He was partially transformed so his eyes were green and he was taller his face had a different shape and his skin was a bit darker.

He only had on black pants showing he had a muscled build and two scars on his chest that looked like the markings he had when he was devilman. "and How do you like the new me Misato?"

Misato giggles, "I'm going to miss your cute charm but I can love it, now then how are you going to explain the new look to Nerv sorry I men Willie? All they know is someone mad you a new identity how you going to explain to the staff the new taller more well-built you?"

Akira's eyes glow as he said. "I'll just show them the devil! After all this is a new relationship for this angle hunting and I want those bitches in the base to know who the hell the got dam boss is!"

Misato blushed and fanned herself, "you sure that's a good idea we're going to meet the second child soon I looked after her for a while she's a bitch"

Akira rolled his eyes, "she stays away from me I won't pull her throat out of nose!"

Misato's eyes twitched as she said. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Akira then walked past her and said. "A relationship with a Teenage half demon who loves to kill."

Misato then smiled a kind of creepy smile, "Ok"

Misato's point of view.

I smiled happily I had my Shinji who cares if he's not human anymore or likes to be called Akira. He is MY Shinji. And no bitch will ever take him form me! They can try but I'll coast them some broken bones. After all MY Shinji isn't the only one willing to fight to protect what's his.

Now I know some people will call me crazy but I've been used as a puppet to try and made humans all die, going to hell for killing angels! And the nicest guy never became a half demon before my eyes and killed a human of other demons enjoying it as he did.

What kind of woman would be able to stay completely sane through all that? I don't know if I can ever trust a human again.

The only things I know are Shinji is MINE! Shinji is MY half demon! Shinji is Devilman humanities lethal protector, who kills what ever tried to kill them be it themselves or demons. MY Shinji is the slayer of angels who wishes to kill us all.

MY Shinji will keep humanity safe even if he has to kill a few more humans who should be demons to do it.

I know some people will say me and MY Shinji's relationship isn't right, but to them I say, thanks to Nerv we're all going to hell why not enjoy the ride and be happy?

Now then I should get going MY Shinji needs new cloths after all those pants are the only thing that fits him and I don't want other women looking at MY Shinji's muscles! He's MINE NOT YOURS YOU BITCHESS!

… Am I becoming a Yandere?

The end?

Jboy44 "Ok everyone I hope you all enjoyed, and if you did leave a review. If the story gets enough interests I'll continue, till then see you later


End file.
